


Apollo Justice Can't Catch a Break

by noghtlupin (mouthcave)



Series: He's My Witness [1]
Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Fake Dating, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Crushes, fergalicious, klavier works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthcave/pseuds/noghtlupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier Gavin has absolute shit taste in music, and Apollo's been infected with it.<br/>(one shot pulled from a slow build fic that's forming ever so slowly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo Justice Can't Catch a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Klavier Gavin's workout playlist is here- http://8tracks.com/noghtlight/klavier-gavin-s-pump-up-jams

Apollo curled up amidst his paperwork, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Klavier as he stepped onto his Elliptical and began his workout, with his typical “Pump up Jams” already blasting from the fancy speaker system.  

He’d forgotten his headphones, and he couldn’t exactly return home without Clay noticing, especially when he was supposed to be on a date with Klavier.  Klavier probably had sound cancelling headphones, but Apollo would be damned before he attempted to have a conversation with the man while he rocked out to early 2000’s hits.  Instead, he tried to focus.  

He noticed himself bouncing his leg to the beat, and furiously stilled himself.  Klavier hadn’t noticed. 

A few minutes later he was bouncing again, and humming. Fuck.  Klavier had gotten more involved with his performance, even taking his hair out so he could flip it around like the fucking obnoxious asshole he was.  Apollo didn’t deserve this, he should have just let his friends make fun of him for being single, then instead of bearing witness to Klavier Gavin’s heartfelt Fergie tribute, he’d be at home, probably mostly unbothered by Clay.  

Klavier must have thought he caught Apollo staring at him, because he winked at him out of the corner of his eye.  Apollo rolled his eyes, and watched as a drip of sweat rolled down Klavier’s forehead and onto his neck. He blushed gently.  Klavier held up his fingers in the shape of a heart as he began a brand new  _ personal  _ performance.  The song was familiar, past the genre similarity even to all the other god awful tunes Klavier loved so much.   Apollo thought he was going to mess up on the machine and end up spraining an ankle, which Apollo would be “blamed” for, but the graceful asshole somehow managed to both keep up his footwork and dramatically gesture as he lip synced theatrically.

Klavier gestured to himself as he sang, aloud,

“My body stay vicious~” Apollo sighed as he continued, looking back mindlessly at his work. “I be up in the gym just working on my fitness, he’s my witness-” Klavier pointed directly at him and

“woohoo” he sang quietly, before grasping at his traitor throat.  No.  _ No.  _ He hadn’t just said anything, had he? He looked up.

 Klavier’s eyes, obnoxiously blue, were fixed on him.  He’d stopped moving and stood stilly, as a grin spread across his face.  Fergie played on, ignored as Klavier swept himself off the machine and strutted over to Apollo’s secluded workspace. “Herr Forehead.. I had no idea you had such fantastic taste in music..” 

“Gavin,” Apollo started, with no defense planned but definitive conviction in his ability to defuse the hell he’d created for himself.

Klavier’s grin only widened as he realized Apollo had no rebuttal. “I’ve always wanted someone to sing that part with me, schatz, I’m so glad we’ve reached this level  _ in our relationship _ ” he purred.  Apollo felt hot with irritation, and he warmed further as Klavier looked directly into his eyes, “Oh, I was so  _ worried _ I’d never be able to share my music with you, liebe, but it seems its finally grown on you, ja?” 

Apollo shifted, he probably shouldn’t have felt so anxious about messing up his “reputation” especially because it was Klavier, who’d just the previous week cried because he spilled his favorite glitter on the floor. At the same time, it was  _ Klavier _ who he couldn’t catch a break from, who was constantly joke flirting with him in private when the only benefit was seeing Apollo squirm!  He clearly didn’t mean anything by it, Apollo thought, and his body cooled rapidly as he felt that thought sink in. 

“Oh schatz, I’m so happy I could just kiss you! Sweat and all, finally, someone to complete me! Someone to sing along with me, do you think we could perform as a duet act when we’re finally ready to go public with our relationship, that’d be  _ wunderbar!” _

Klavier kept on babbling and Apollo felt uneasy, something wasn’t right about this.  He stopped watching Klavier, who’d broken their eye contact in his “imaginative trance” as he described the “joy in his heart.”

Apollo looked down at his hands instead, trying to realize what was missing.

Oh.

He stole another look at Klavier, and caught him glancing back to check Apollo’s reaction as he described the way he wanted to show him off to the world. 

Jokingly, always jokingly.  He always insisted he understood that they were fake dating, and except for flirting excessively (which Apollo accepted) he’d never implied that he wanted anything different.  He’d been enthusiastic to help his friend, Apollo thought, because the concept played almost perfectly into his nature, fun loving and flirtatious.

The only conflict Apollo had foreseen was Klavier’s honesty.  He was never cruel or malicious, but he was truthful to the T and fake dating, well, that was as far from honest as he’d ever asked Klavier to be, but he’d done it. 

Except that Apollo’s bracelet hadn’t detected a single lie in anything Klavier had said to him. 

_ Oh. _

Nothing could be easy, could it.  This entire time, Apollo had been unknowingly playing on Klavier’s feelings.  Apollo could admit that he himself was an asshole, but he’d never have asked Klavier to fake date him if he’d been aware that Klavier’s feelings for him were anything but platonic.  Apollo hadn’t even been paying attention to  _ his own feelings, _ in his own defense, but still, wow.  

Klavier was still glittering there in front of him, not even glamourous, just spinning out praise for Apollo like he’d practiced it for weeks.  Apollo’s heart beat louder, as if in retaliation to his quiet mouth.   He gripped his pen determinedly, as he kicked himself for realizing he’d been lying too.  He hadn’t meant to, but there was no point in even pretending to keep up an act, now that he’d realized Klavier wasn’t lying in the slightest. 

“Okay.” He said, as Klavier took a pause for breath. He struggled not to hide his face, or yell in Klavier’s face as he continued.  “Alright, Klavier, let’s go public. Let’s tell everyone.” His heart swelled, he didn’t even  _ want  _ to tell anyone but it was the only way he could think of to hint Klavier in to his seriousness. 

Klavier’s eyes shone as he wove Apollo’s addition into his glamorous description of this dream relationship world. before he paused and took in Apollo’s words.  

“Mein Liebe, but of course that would break the terms of our  _ fake relationship.” _ Klavier slipped into a note of seriousness, and Apollo could not even detect a drop in his voice there.  It was silly to look for one, considering Klavier’s profession as a performer and lawyer, but he did nevertheless. He swallowed as he took another step towards hinting Klavier into his legitimacy.  

“Maybe not at once, but surely those terms aren’t permanent.” Apollo suggested, hoping Klavier would connect the dots without him needing to spell it out, he was shit at this.

“Oh, yes, I- I did not expect us to go on fake dating forever” Klavier replied, and Apollo’s bracelet didn’t tighten but he felt Klavier tense anyways.  He was waiting for Apollo to finish the thought before reacting.

“So you’re um, alright with it ending?” A silly question, but Apollo didn’t want to assume Klavier wanted a real relationship after they’d been joking around for so long.

“Ja, how do you want to do this though?  We’ll tell people you broke up with me, obviously, but how sad do I act about it? I can do quite a range-” Klavier kept up his face, while Apollo dropped his jaw.

“Oh, no- Klavier, fuck, oh I thought I was half decent at implying things, I don’t want to break up-” Apollo’s heart pounded as he realized he’d completely messed up his phrasing.  There was no chance of him being smooth ever, it seemed.

“You.. don’t want to break up right now? We might as well discuss it anyways, I assume you’re headed towards that conversation now..” Klavier gleamed artificially.

Apollo took a deep breath, and tore a mental leaf out of ‘Chords of Steel” resolving not to “Klavier, I meant to ask if you- ugh, can I just kiss you?” Apollo asked, his voice transforming from a clear announcement to a low mumble over the span of a sentence. 

“Schatz-  _ you’re serious?” _ Klavier blushed and wiped his hair back out of his face.

Apollo nodded quickly, and Klavier gravitated closer toward him.  Apollo stood up an, blushing, pulled Klavier down till they were eye to eye.  Klavier closed his eyes and Apollo leaned in to kiss him.  He was excessively warm, and Apollo’s hand felt cold on his face.  Apollos other hand moved gently to Klavier’s mid back, but when it landed on Klavier’s cool sweaty tank top, he withdrew.  Klavier smiled, eyes still shut.  “Forehead, I’m not nearly done being so close to you” he flirted, back in his element for a moment.

“Yeah, well I’m done until you shower, and change..”  Apollo replied, very seriously.

Klavier nearly tripped over his own legs as he smiled, collecting himself and turning towards his room.  

“Ach, 5 minutes?” he asked, Apollo nodded. 

“I’ll be here” Klavier grinned again, and glided out of the room.  When he was alone, Apollo covered his face in disbelief.

Holy shit. 

5 minutes.


End file.
